She Was A Skater Girl
by Sierra Swan
Summary: Bella's a skater living in Forks, Edward's a skater moving there. Edward, Alice, & Emmett are adopted by Carlisle&Esme Bella's parents died so she moved in w/ the Hales so Jazz & Rose are her siblings. The Cullens move in, sparks fly & tempers flare. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters or any of the songs used in future chapters, just so you know.**

**By the way, I actually know what's going to happen BEYOND the first chapter with this story! How cool is that? It's a first for me. Usually I know as much as you guys before I start writing the next chapter, I only know what's going to happen a couple days before you :] Continue on…**

_**She Was A Skater Girl**_

**BPOV**

"Come on, Jazz, you gotta move faster than that!" I smacked him on the back before skating past him, weaving in front of him, and causing him to try to stop so fast he almost feel off his board. "Smooth!" I called over my shoulder and then ollied up onto the sidewalk when I saw Rose's M3 coming up behind us, fast. She flew past us, waving at me before taking off. Jasper was on the sidewalk behind me now, coming up fast. "Crap," I muttered under my breath, he looked determined to get me, "Jazz I was just kidding!" I pushed off harder on the ground and bent slightly lower to gain some speed. "Okay, okay, maybe I meant it, but you don't have to take it so personally!"He pushed to close the little distance I'd just made so I pushed three times really quickly and pulled a sharp turn into the school parking lot that I was sure he'd forgotten was our destination as he attempted to catch up with me.

I laughed when I looked over my shoulder and saw him pull into a turn and crash into a bush for not leaning hard enough. He wouldn't hear the end of this one. I skated at a slower place to my tree, weaving in and out of the crowd, making sure I didn't hit anybody. I'd gotten detention for that last year and lost my skateboard for two weeks. "Tabbay, Marina the Mermaid, and Branday Seaweed; what's up?!" I yelled and they cheered. I hit the tail of my board and took it into my hands. High fives were shared all around and hugs, even though we'd seen each other on Friday. "Ready for another year of high school?"

They shrugged and then bombarded me with the usual question. "Did you write my mermaid story, Bells?"Marina asked, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

I laughed at the expression, "No, Marina, I did not write your mermaid story. I've told you a million times, I don't write about mermaids." I stuck my tongue out and she pouted.

"Can I be a talking tree then?" She waved her arms above her head, "Be the tree, Bella…I feel like a hippy." She dropped her hands, grinning. I rolled my eyes and then Tabbi interrupted.

"Nope, she was too busy writing my werewolf story, huh, Belly?" She smacked my stomach lightly and laughed, darting to the side when I aimed a punch at her arm.

"You know I hate that nickname, _Tabitha_." Her smile disappeared and she glared at me, before we collapsed into giggles. "Yeah, I wrote about a page for your story, Tabbi." Marina's mouth fell open at this news.

"What?! What do werewolves have the mermaids don't? I shall set the creatures of the sea upon you, Bella, you better avoid that fish in your Bio class!" On a second thought, she turned to Brandy and pointed at me "Sick her, Seaweed!"

Brandy rolled her eyes "Why do _I_ have to be the seaweed in your story?"

"Because, you spoke too late and didn't say what you wanted to be."Suddenly all three of them fell silent and were looking behind me.

"What…Aaahh!"I screamed when I felt arms encircle my waist and heft me over a shoulder. Of course he would do this. "Put me down Jasper!" I pounded on his back and he laughed.

"Hey, Jazz." They all said and then sat under the tree as they watched the show.

"Guys help!" They just laughed and continued to watch, some friends. I looked up at Jasper as best I could as he picked up my bag and board in his free arm.

"Gotta go, girls, see you later." He turned and started walking to my first hour, gym. We were getting weird stares so I hit his back one more time before just chilling, I didn't need to be dropped on my head today.

"Hey, Jazzy, you have a little something here…" I trailed off and picked some twigs out of his blonde hair and he chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks, little sis."

"Whatever." He set me on my feet and handed me my bag and board. "Maybe you should carry me around more often, you can get nice and strong." I pretended to flex and he laughed loudly, making me glare at him.

"Be a good little girl, pay attention, and be nice to the new kids, okay?" He patted my head and I swatted his hand away.

"What new kids?" We rarely got new kids in such a dinky town like Forks. What kind of name was that anyway? Unless you were born here, would you move to a place with a name like Forks? I probably wouldn't…

"The Cullen's apparently; three kids, one in your year and two in mine. I don't know their names, but their dad is a doctor and their mom just stays home and decorates their house or something. Now, go, be good." He smiled and walked away with a wave. Cool, new kids, this should be interesting.

I walked into the girls' locker room and dressed out in basketball shorts and a short-sleeved shirt. Why did we have to dress out when they only explained the rules on the first day? I sighed and followed the crowd of girls into the gym where they sat in the bleachers. "Riggsy!" I yelled and our teacher, on the older side, came into the gym, smiling. I gave her a high five and grinned at her.

"I love you, Bella, but go get in the bleachers with the others." She said and I smiled.

"Right." I walked over to the bleachers and sat down next to Angela, she was quiet and we shared a common interest in books. "Hey, Angie." She smiled in acknowledgment and listened to Ms. Riggs' speech on appropriate behavior and sportsmanship. I tuned out one of my favorite teachers and looked around at my class. I recognized all the faces, putting names to most of them. I didn't see any of my close friends, but I also didn't see any enemies, and thank the rainy sky, no Mike, Tyler, or Eric.

When everyone started getting up, I looked around and saw that Riggs had brought out a basket full of basketballs. About half the girls were getting up and the rest stayed in the stands to socialize. I jumped up from my seat and grabbed a basket ball. I tested it for bounce and then lazily dribbled around the court. I stopped at an empty hoop and started shooting from random spots, missing most, basketball wasn't my sport. I didn't put my full concentration into it. A few minutes later, Riggsy blew a whistle that signaled we could change and talk for a couple minutes, until class ended. I changed slowly and grabbed my bag and board, waiting at the door for class to end. As soon as the bell rang, I bolted out of the locker room, heading to my Trig class.

Looking around at the less than half full class, I took a seat in the back and put my feet up on the chair next to me to save a seat in case someone I knew came in. "Marina!" I high-fived her and pounded her fist. She put her board at the back of the class next to mine, at Forks High; you didn't really have a choice but to carry it with you everywhere. Our Trig class passed quickly, Marina was fun, but also focused on her studies. We were both pretty good at balancing fun and grades at the same time in class. All of our teachers loved us too, we were totally obnoxious, yet they loved us, we had an unnatural talent there.

We said our goodbyes when the bell rang and went in opposite directions, me to my English class, and Marina to her government class. "Tabbay!" We pounded fists as she walked past me in the opposite direction to her class. I walked slowly into my class and again took a seat in the back. I didn't expect to have any friends in this class, I never seemed to, so I didn't put my feet up on another seat.

Class started and the teacher was about to start in on her lecture of rules and such when the door opened. A guy and a girl walked in and up to the front of the room, were they gave the teachers a slip of paper each.

I didn't pay attention, just searched through my bag for my book. I pulled out Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte and started reading, tuning out the class. I knew the rules and the teacher already knew I'd read all the books on the booklist for the year. She was cool, she'd let me get away with it if she caught me reading, especially a classic. I heard the teacher say something and then my name so I looked up expectantly. The girl, shorter than me with dark hair that was short as well, was sitting down near the front of the room next to a guy I didn't know that well.

The guy she'd come in with was walking towards me. I returned to my book and tried to ignore the scraping noise of his chair being pulled out. He dropped into his chair and shuffled through his bag for a moment before pulling out a book that could rival mine in size. I tried to look and see the title without bringing attention to myself, but his hand covered it. I'd ask him later. I started reading again, forgetting my surroundings until the bell rang loudly. I placed my book in my bag and hefted it over my shoulder.

Turning to introduce myself to the new guy, I paused with my mouth open. Where had he gone? He'd just up and left without introducing himself to me. For rude! I closed my mouth and stalked out of the room. Whatever, forget him. I walked towards the cafeteria and soon met my friends, forgetting everything about the stranger.

Soon, we were all under our tree right outside the cafeteria and talking over each other, asking about summer's, and comparing schedules. It was a little crowded, what with Tabbi, Marina, Brandy, Jasper, Tristan, and I. Tristan then came and sat next to me, pulling out his schedule. Knowing the drill, I pulled out mine as well and handed it to him as I took a sip of lemonade. "Cool, we have government and total fit together."

"Crap," my head dropped onto his shoulder and I sighed. "I forgot I signed up for total fitness for my elective…"

"You love PE, you'll do fine, besides it's _easy_ PE, can you imagine a better class?" He smiled and I laughed.

"No, I guess not." I sighed and we sat like that for a moment, this is why Tristan could be nice to hang out, we could have fun times, and we could also have quiet times. "Now," I moved so I wasn't leaning on him and gently pushed his shoulder. "Go kiss your girlfriend and let _her_ lean on you." He grinned goofily and immediately got up to do it. I watched as he walked up behind Tabbi, from where she was sitting and chattering away with Marina and Brandy. He kissed her cheek from behind and she laughed as he pulled her into his lap. I smiled as I watched them and met Jasper's gaze from next to Brandy who was on the opposite side of the circle. He smiled and I grinned back. Then I rolled my head to the side to look around and saw the cafeteria's doors open.

The same guy from English came out and I rolled my eyes, but made a split-second decision which I was known to make, "Hey!" I yelled and automatically, he looked up at me. I waved at him and he stared for a moment before waving back timidly. I smiled and he just kind of looked around before waving again and walking off towards the parking lot. Hm, wonder if he's ditching the rest of the day, that didn't seem like a bad idea… "Hey, Jazz?" I beckoned for him to come over and he got up, before sitting down next to me.

"What's up, Bells?"

"What do you think about ditching the rest of the day?" I asked, looking after the boy's retreating form that disappeared around a corner.

I turned to Jasper expectantly and he sighed. "Not today, it's the first day. I think you should wait until at least next week." He grinned and I sighed.

"Do I have to?" I whined at him and he nodded seriously.

"Yes, you have no choice in the matter." I glared and Jasper realized his mistake, his eyes growing slightly wider.

"You know I'll have to rebel now, Jazzy, so just for that, I'm ditching Friday afternoon." I smiled and he scowled before I jogged off, right before I arrived to my next class, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I walked into the library for my Study Hall and immediately got out my book.

I read the entire period, never paying attention to a word said by anyone. When the hour ended, I grabbed my board and walked out of the library. On a second thought I placed my board on the ground and stepped on it, gently propelling myself forward so I was moving no faster than I would at a walk. "Hey, Bella!" I nearly jumped out of my skin and looked to my left where Mike was walking alongside me.

"Uh…Hi, Mike," I said slowly. Kill me now.

"What class do you have next?" He asked, walking a little faster when I picked up my pace a bit.

"Government…" I answered, hoping against hope that he wouldn't celebrate.

"That's awesome!" Crap. His face looked like it was gonna crack from his grin, "I have government next too, we should sit together!"

I searched frantically for a reason why I couldn't sit next to him. Tristan. Bingo. "Sorry, Mike," I put on a sad face and his face fell too, "I told Tristan I would sit next to him."

"If you're sorry about it, why don't you just tell him you're sitting next to me?" He whined and the sound grated against my eardrums unpleasantly.

"Because I don't break my promises, Mike." I picked up my board and walked into the classroom, happy Tristan was already there, near the back, saving a seat for me. I waved goodbye to Mike and took a seat next to Tristan. "Thanks, Trist. You just saved me from sitting next to Mike." I pretended to wipe some sweat off my forehead and he laughed.

"Well, glad I could help you out. I guess you owe me one." He said slyly and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"What do you mean?"I asked cautiously.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something." He smiled and the teacher called the classes' attention to the front.

"Now, the rules are simple in this class…" Mr. Banner started droning.

That class went fast since I passed notes with Tristan the whole time. Mr. Banner was blind and deaf it seemed. The bell rang and we walked together back to the gym for Total Fitness. "This should be fun; co-ed PE gives me a chance to show the guys that girls are just as good." I punched his arm lightly and we walked into gym together, heading in opposite directions toward our locker rooms. I sat through another boring rules talk, but this time it took so long we didn't have times to play basketball at the end.

Riggs blew the whistle and everyone left to change and go to their next class. "See you, Trist." He waved and left to go to his next class. I got on my board and skated at the speed of a walk. "Hey, Riggsy." I grinned at her when I passed by.

"Swan, I know you think I'll bend to your every whim, but you're a student here, off the skateboard."She was smiling but being serious at the same time.

I put my finger to my lips "Shh, if you don't tell I won't." I laughed and continued on to my Biology class. She was a push-over, I wouldn't get in trouble. I picked up my skateboard and walked into the classroom.

"Ms. Swan…" He looked down at a piece of paper before pointing at a desk in the middle of the room, "You sit there."

"Cool." I took my board and set it down next to my chair. The class started to fill up and people were seated by the teacher.

"Edward, you will be sitting next to Isabella." I looked up at my name automatically. And there stood the new guy, the one in my English class. I ignored him that class period, just like he'd ignored me. When class ended, I grabbed my board and left the room quickly, finally school was over. I jumped onto my board and skated, maybe a little too fast, to the 'skater' tree. It was just where our group hung out.

"Let's get out of here, Jazzy." I grinned at him and stopped in front of him. My smile faded when I saw how he looked slightly uneasy.

"Uh, Bella, I told someone I'd meet them after school…" He ran his fingers through his hair and I shrugged, I was a big girl, I could ride home by myself.

"Is it a girl?" He nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, go get her! Wait, do you think I would approve?"

"Yeah, I told her about you, she wants to eat lunch with us tomorrow."

"Okay, cool, see you later, Jazz."I waved and turned, pushing off in the direction of home.

"See you, Bells!"

I moved through the crowd easily, narrowly missing a couple people, but they were used to it and just moved on. I looked into my bag for a second to grab my iPod. That was a stupid mistake. "Aahh!" I hit someone and fell off my board that hit a wall and rolled away. Ouch, ouch, ouch, that hurt. I sat up slowly and looked to see who I'd hit. Figures it's the new guy who already seemed to have something against me.

"Watch where you're going," he growled, picking up a bunch of stuff that had fallen out of his bag and putting them away. He spared me a glare and I returned it.

"Watch where _you're_ going," I spat back and grabbed my stuff, shoving them in my messenger bag. I stalked off and got my skateboard which I got back on and skated past the jerk. It took all my strength not to whack him upside the head as I passed.

I took my time getting home, I would race Jasper tomorrow, and sometimes it was nice to just glide. When I got home I did my homework, had some leftovers for dinner, showered, and went to bed early. Tomorrow would be a long day.

**A/N: So, here's my new story. I've read a story or two when one or both of them are skaters and I wanted to try my hand at it, so, here we are! Let's see how things go… So, Bella in this story is kind of like me. Marina, Brandy, and Tabbi are my friends and that whole mermaid and werewolf thing is real, yeah, I know, we're freaks. :P Then, how she always goofs around in class, doesn't pay attention, then the teachers love her, yeah that's me. And my PE teacher is a Ms. Riggs, and yes, I do call her 'Riggsy' :] Just some similarities… Oh, and I'll start writing more regularly for this once I finish my second story, 'On the Corner of First and Amistad' I suggest you read it. ;] Review, review, review, and I'll try to write more as soon as I can!! :D **


	2. The Notebook

_When I got home I did my homework, had some leftovers for dinner, showered, and went to bed early. Tomorrow would be a long day._

**BPOV**

Inspiration. Dreaming always gave me inspiration for my song lyrics. I jumped out of bed, shutting off my alarm clock so it wouldn't start blaring later, and ran over to my messenger bag on my desk. I opened it and searched quickly through my books, looking for my Lyric Book, reciting the song in my head to keep from forgetting. "Where is it?!" I whisper yelled, and continued to search frantically. I growled under my breath and dropped the bag back onto the desk, starting to look through the drawers. I never kept my Lyric Book anywhere but in my bag, why wasn't it in there? I tore my room apart, quietly singing to myself to find a melody to fit the lyrics. I stopped in the middle of my room, slowly turning in circles and hoping to spot it under my bedcovers or among the shelved books on my two bookshelves. "Where…" I stopped, dumbfounded when I realized where it was.

The jerk.

"He _stole_ my Lyric Book!" I gasped and I felt my eyes widen. I'd never shown the contents of that book to anyone and he'd just _taken_ it? Was there no chivalry or decency? Did he have no sense of privacy?! No, of course not, he's a guy; guys don't know the meaning of the word 'privacy.' I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it to muffle the sound. What was I going to do? I knew they were no good, that's why I didn't let people read them. Now someone I didn't even know had taken it and read it. I never wanted to see him again. I wanted to get my Lyric Book and leave Forks High. Too bad that could never happen, because heaven forbid I had my privacy.

I screamed into the pillow again, this put a huge damper on my mood for the day. I looked at the clock and groaned. Great, it's just past six and my day has already gone down the drain. I didn't even know if there was a way to salvage this. My door opened and I jumped slightly, whirling around. "Hey, I thought I heard voices." Jasper said, his head peeking around the door. "Talking to yourself again?" He teased and I threw the pillow at him. He laughed and closed the door. I rolled my eyes, maybe Jasper would make things better, he always seemed to know how to make me smile. I opened a plain old notebook I owned and wrote down the song lyrics before I blew up and then walked out of my room and into the bathroom. I showered, brushed my hair and teeth, and walked back into my room to change.

I pulled on some dark-wash jeans and a long-sleeved dark green shirt with some cool patterns on it in a lighter green, I had _no_ idea what they were supposed to make. I put on a pain black and white DC hoodie over that, which used to be Jasper's. I placed a black box cap on my head and grabbed my messenger bag and walked down stairs.

Jasper and Rose were both sitting at the kitchen table, Rose texting and eating, while Jasper read and ate as well. "Hey, guys." They muttered replies and I sat down next to Rose and took a waffle off Rose's plate and a few apples slices off Jasper's. Neither of them seemed to notice and I ate quickly. "I'm driving today, either of you need a ride?" I grabbed my keys off the key ring and stood by the door, waiting for their responses.

"No, I'll go with Rose in a while." Jasper answered, never looking up from his book.

"See you in a while, Bella." Rose looked up to smile at me and I returned it before leaving. I walked into the garage and smiled at my car, I loved this thing. I brushed my fingers along the hood before climbing in and starting it up. Now, _this_ was a car, it even sounded like a muscle car. I opened the garage and backed my beautiful baby out. It was my dad's car and when my parents had died, everything had gone to me, including it.

I'd had to sell a lot of my parents' belongings, well, really Mr. Hale had, and I'd just chosen what would go. I sighed and turned out of the driveway, down the street. I hand cranked the window down a couple inches to let in some air and after a minute, arrived in Forks High's parking lot. I found a spot and heads turned at the sound of my vehicle. I cut the engine and let my head fall back onto the head rest, closing my eyes. Man, I loved this car. I sat I silence for a long time, just listening to what was going on outside. I heard the voices of Jasper and Rose a minute later and it sounded like they were standing right in front of my car. I opened my eyes when I felt it dip down like there was a weight on the hood. "What?" I got out of my car and closed the door, walking around. "_No_, no, no, Jasper, get off!"Jasper was _sitting_ on the hood of my car. I whacked his arm and pushed against him until he stood, laughing.

As soon as he was off, I sat down and crossed my legs, smiling at him evilly. "What?! You can sit on it but I can't?"He crossed his arms and stood next to Rose who was laughing.

"Yep, because it's my car." I stroked the hood once before uncrossing my legs and lying, carefully, back against the windshield. I fell silent when I caught sight of the news kids, walking in our direction.

"Jasper!" The girl in between the boys, from my English, ran ahead of them and to Jasper, talking animatedly. My eyes narrowed slightly, this must be the girl Jasper was meeting. I'd deal with that during lunch. I jumped up off my car and stalked angrily over to the guys, stopping in front of the green-eyed jerk.

"I believe you have something of mine." I growled and held out my hand for my Lyric Book. Unexpectedly, he didn't scowl, just cocked his head to the side.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He held out hind for me to shake and I rolled my eyes, shaking it anyway.

"Bella. Now, give me my notebook." I glared dangerously at him and his eyes widened slightly.

"So it's yours?" He mumbled, but opened his bag and started rummaging through it.

"Of course it's mine, how many people did you run into yesterday?" Wow, he was frustrating…

He stopped searching and looked up at me. "Someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" He teased and I glared, I was not in the mood for teasing, especially by this jerk. Why did he seem so happy today?

I sighed and crossed my arms, looking away. "Just give me my notebook." I reached for it as soon as I saw it come out of his bag.

"Ah!" He held up a finger and in his other hand, my Lyric Book went over his head. "What do you say?" I huffed and I heard Jasper and Rose 'Ohhh!' They knew what happened when you crossed me, especially when it came to something so personal. I whacked his stomach and when he doubled over, I jumped up a little and grabbed my book. As my hand dropped down, I hit him again on the backside of the head with the book.

"Oops, my bad." He looked up and straightened, arching an eyebrow at me. "Did you read this?" Jasper came up behind me and locked his hands around my arms. I struggled against him and he shook his head before looking at the guy, Edward.

"Trust me, you're going to want me to hold her back if you're going to answer how I expect you to. How she expects you to."Jasper smiled sheepishly and I glared up at him, still struggling slightly.

"Traitor." I muttered, then turned on Edward and again asked through clenched teeth, "Did. You. Read. My. Notebook?"

"No." He answered and I stopped struggling.

"What?"

"I didn't read it," he repeated and after a moment of my staring at him, Jasper cautiously let go.

"Fine," I muttered, if I found out he was lying… I sat back down on the hood of my Chevelle and crossed my legs. I flipped to the next empty page of my Lyric Book, and pulled out the notebook I'd written the song down from this morning. I took out a pen and began copying down the song. I could tell everyone was staring at me for a moment before I heard in a booming voice:

"Hey, I'm Emmett."

"I'm Rosalie." I could tell she was flirting just by the way she spoke. I'd barely glanced at him, but I was sure Rose would tell me all about him at a later time. Jasper moved to sit down on the hood while he conversed with the girl he seemed to like. I stretched out my foot and lightly kicked him, causing him to stand back up, while I continued writing.

I still felt eyes on me, but it sounded like everyone was talking to each other, so as soon as I finished copying down the song I looked at the others. A burly guy who looked like he could be in college was talking to Rose and a small pixie-like girl was chattering away at Jasper. Were they related? They didn't look anything alike. And then there was Edward. Staring at me. "What?" I finally asked and he seemed to snap to the present.

"Nothing," He looked at my car admiringly and I couldn't help smiling proudly. "Is this your car?"

"Yep," I touched the hood, "A 1970 Chevelle, perfectly restored, new engine and all. It was my father's." I got off it carefully and brushed off a non-existent mark. I was a little OCD when it came to my car.

"Does your father have a _nicer_ car?" He ran a hand through his odd-colored hair.

"He used to have a restored 1968 California Special Mustang, if you think that's nicer," I answered. "He wanted to start a car collection, I sold it though."

"You _sold_ your dad's car?" His eyebrows shot up. I couldn't believe I was holding a conversation with this guy.

"Yeah, it's not like he could use it anymore." Oh, wait, maybe he didn't get that they were dead. I'd rather he heard it from me than some Forks gossip. "Both my parents died seven years ago, when I was ten." I informed him and his confusion went away, replaced by regret.

"I'm sorry." He muttered and I scoffed.

"It wasn't your fault." I patted my car, "You know, I get quite a few double-takes from the oldies in this town when I drive by. They always want to look under the hood… If you had to choose between this Chevelle and the California Special, what would you choose?" I was curious, they were both amazing cars but personally, I chose this one.

"What color is the Mustang?"

I blinked, staring at him blankly, "What?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"What color is the Mustang?" He repeated and I laughed, hard.

"What… color?" I spluttered out and he nodded, looking confused. "That is such a… _girl _question!" Emmett, Edward's brother, seemed to have been listening to our conversation and he was laughing as well.

"Seriously, Ed? 'What color?'" He shook his head in a disappointed way. "I thought I taught you better than that."He clapped a big hand on his brother's shoulder, still shaking with laughter.

Just to answer his question I answered "It was cream with a black stripe on the side."

"I'd take the Chevelle." Edward muttered, blushing and looking embarrassed by the laughter I'd now gotten a hold of. The bell rang and I pulled on my messenger bag.

"See you, peoples." I said to everyone in general and walked off in the direction of the gym. That was…interesting. I was still mad at him though, if he thought I forgave that easily, he was dead wrong. He was going to have to be a pretty incredible guy if he thought he was going to get me to forgive him anytime soon.

Gym went by quickly, we ran Double Square, which in Forks language was half a mile, and played basketball again. PE could suck in Forks, if it rained, it was so often that we just had to run in the mud depending on how much there was. When class ended, I changed quickly and left the somewhat smelly locker room behind, walking to my Trig class with Marina.

Marina seemed to have something on her mind so our teacher, Mr. Malone, had a bit of a break with our usual chatter today. I paid partial attention to the lesson because he was reviewing everything we'd done last year this first week. The other part of my attention was spent on doing the homework so I would have time to do things after school.

When class ended, I said goodbye to Marina and took my time walking to English. The first week of school was always so annoying, everything was review; you just sat there and pretended to listen.

I walked into class and sat down in the same seat as yesterday. I folded my arms on the desk top and rested my forehead on them, closing my eyes. "Hey," Edward sat down next to me and I turned, still resting my head on my arms, but I opened my eyes.

"Hi."

"Tired?" He asked, turning his chair towards me a little, he seemed to know we'd be doing nothing in class today also.

"A little," I answered in a whisper as the teacher started speaking, writing on the white board.

He moved into the same position as me, his arms folded on the table and his head rested on them, facing me. "Why are you tired?"

"Why do you care?" I countered and he shrugged. "Inspiration can be a hassle," was my reply and he thought for a moment.

"You were inspired by something and that kept you up?"

"Pretty much."

"What was inspiring you?"

"Hm…what _wasn't_ inspiring me? Life experiences, my dreams, music…it's hard _not_ being inspired. I don't know how anyone gets any sleep," I muttered and he smiled. I never knew a smile could be crooked until now; it was charming in a way.

"I see what you mean. So, what was in that notebook?" As he spoke in a whisper, he glanced at the front of the class to make sure the teacher still hadn't noticed us.

I rolled my eyes, "Does it really matter?"

"I'm curious."

"That doesn't give me much reason to care." He raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment.

"Fine, I'd just like to know."He looked at the teacher again before returning his attention to me.

"Nope, I'm still mad at you."

"Why? I didn't purposely take it, both of us dropped stuff, I just took what I thought was mine and left. I didn't look too close." I rolled my eyes at this.

"I guess you should've."

"I don't think it's fair that you're mad at me."

The bell rang and I pulled on my bag. "Life isn't known to be fair; I've heard it can be pretty unforgiving."I said to him and left the classroom. Let's see him figure that one out.

I heard quick footsteps behind me and I turned to see Edward come up beside. "I thought since we're both going to lunch, I could walk with you." I shrugged and we fell into a slightly awkward silence for a moment. "Alice is eating with you guys, Jasper invited her. May I come sit with you guys as well?" May I? He was talking kind of fancy for a teenage guy.

I shrugged again. "Sure, no one will tell you to go away, but I can't guarantee they'll like you either."

"I don't see why they wouldn't." I could… "Didn't you have a skateboard yesterday?"

"Yeah, why?"He held the door open to the cafeteria and I blushed a little. "Thanks."

We stood in line, "I was just curious, so, you're a skater?" He grabbed a tray and we started filling our plates.

"I guess you could classify me as a skater."

"And you know a bit about cars?" He raised an eyebrow as we got in line to pay for our food.

"I know more than girls, but less than most guys; more than you apparently." I stuck my tongue out at him and he scowled, but it quickly disappeared.

"So, what else do you do? Like… in that journal?" I should've known it would lead to this.

"It's not a journal, and I'm not telling you what's in it." He rolled his eyes and I gave the lady at the cash register my money and waited for him to do the same. He walked off in the direction of the vending machines and I'm ashamed to say I followed.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked, slipping as few coins into the slot and pressing the water button.

"Sure, lemonade please." He nodded and hit the button before reaching down and pulling out both of ours drinks.

I held out a hand for my drink, but like with my notebook, he raised it above his head. "Okay, I get that I'm shorter than you, can I have my lemonade?" I glared at him before looking at the drink and debating jumping for it.

"You can have your drink if you tell me what's in that notebook." He smirked and I scowled at him.

"That's not fair, Edward, gimme my drink; I'm thirsty." I whined at him and he chuckled, raising it slightly higher.

Repeating what I'd said earlier with a little twist, he answered, "Life isn't known to be fair; from what I've heard, it holds grudges."

**A/N: There's chapter 2! I posted sooner than I planned too, but you know, when you're inspired you gotta write… I'll try and post more as soon as possible but I have a vacation coming up and a summer project for my advanced classes :/ Not fun. Oh, and do you guys want me to post a picture of the Chevelle on my profile? Anyway, hope you liked it, review and tell me what you think!! :]**


	3. Shameless Girls and Annoying Guys

_Repeating what I'd said earlier with a little twist, he answered, "Life isn't known to be fair; from what I've heard, it holds grudges."_

**BPOV**

I glared at him, "Okay, stop picking on me, and give me my lemonade. If you're going to pick on someone, pick on someone that'll take it. Go take the drink of one of the girls that will throw herself at you." His arm dropped down and he looked confused. Taking that as a moment of weakness, I grabbed the bottle and walked off in the direction of the doors. I couldn't count to three before I heard footsteps behind me. I'd only really known him for a few hours and I already could predict some of the things he did. I didn't know if that was good or bad, it seemed a little of both.

"What do you mean by girls that'll throw themselves at me?" He asked as I tried to free up my hands to open the door. He opened it for me and I thanked him, walking out and towards the tree where my group sat. It seemed a lot bigger than usual, what with Alice there and it seemed someone had invited Emmett. Rose was back too, I had forgotten to ask where she'd been yesterday.

"Are you serious?" I raised my eyebrows at him and he shrugged in response. "Look around, Edward, most of the girls here are pretty desperate. There isn't much choice here at Forks High. You're not exactly ugly, so I guarantee you girls will start throwing themselves at you soon. There is no shame amongst the female population in Forks High. If it's walking on two legs, it's fair game." Edward looked afraid when I finished my explanation and I was laughing when I sat down next to Jasper. "Hey, bro." I turned to the side and leaned my back against his shoulder.

"Hey, Bells."

"Yola," I said in general, combing the words 'yo' and 'hola.' There was a chorus of greetings from everyone. "This is Edward; he's the brother of Alice and Emmett here." I nudged him with my foot and he waved awkwardly.

"Hey, Edward," came the reply of everyone else. I crossed my legs and started eating, while Edward sat next to me, doing the same. I swallowed my food before speaking, something Mrs. Hale had taught me, "Rose, where were you yesterday?" Mrs. Hale would be so proud of me…

Rose rolled her eyes, "The Queen Bees wanted to speak with me and I was granted audience." I shook my head slowly, laughing.

"When are they going to give up? You can't be brain washed Rosie." She shrugged, sighing. Every year about three to five times, the 'Queen Bees' of the school would ask Rose to join their group and forget our little unpopular one. The Queen Bees, as we called them, were made up Tanya Denali, Jessica Stanley, and Lauren Mallory. They were the head of the popular group. They also thought they were the head of the school. Technically, in a way, they were, but our group was the proud resistance. There were a few rebels like us; they just weren't in our group. Like the quiet reader in my PE class, Angela Weber, as well as her boyfriend Ben Cheney.

"I don't know," Rose groaned, "next time, I'll just slap whoever asks me." I laughed again, I'd like to slap them.

"Probably Jessica, she's like the servant of Tanya and Lauren… Oh, Edward, these girls, the Queen Bees, are the prime example of the girls that will throw themselves at you." Edward's eyes widened a little and I felt Jasper shiver, causing me to chuckle. "Bad memories, Jazz?"

He groaned quietly, "More than a few." Alice on the other side of him looked sympathetic and mad at the same time.

"Something wrong, Pix?" I asked, looking at her, she _did_ look like a pixie.

She saw me looking at her and raised a delicate eyebrow. "What did you call me?"

"Pix, like short for Pixie, you look kind of like how I'd imagine those pixies in books." She snorted in laughter and all the girls joined her.

"Okay, uh, no, nothing is wrong." She leaned around Jasper, "I'm Alice, Edward and Emmett's adoptive sister." She half-hugged me before re-claiming her seat next to Jasper.

"Cool, well, welcome to the group," I said, throwing a glance at Jazz, who was staring at Alice. Love sick much? Dang, he'd only known her for a little over a day. Was there no patience? I rolled my eyes and went back to my lunch. I surveyed the circle, pulling away from the conversation for the moment. Rose and Emmett were talking, as were Jasper and Alice now, while Tabbi and Tristan were chattering away. It seemed all the couples had, well, coupled off. Brandy and Marina were holding a notebook and handing it back and forth, reading, writing, and laughing their fool heads off. Probably doodling, they did the most random things. I loved to just look through their notebooks, the funny thing was, they could draw better than me. My _stick people_ were bad. Edward was being quiet, observing just as I was.

"Hey, new guy," I nudged his foot with mine and he looked at me.

"I have a name," He growled, looking annoyed.

"Sure, Eddie-boy, so where are you from?"

He rolled his eyes, sighing, "My family is from Chicago."

I nodded thoughtfully; Chicago was very different from Forks. "Big city… Why did you move here of all places?"

"My parents wanted to get away from the city for a while, so we moved here and we'll stay until we each graduate from high school and go off to college." I nodded again, sipping at my lemonade and examining the cold sky.

"Wait," I looked back at him, "I thought you were adopted." His brow furrowed a little.

"I am."

"Well, then what do you mean your 'parents' wanted to move here." I tried to understand what he meant, if he was adopted, then what the heck was up with his parents?

"I consider Carlisle and Esme my parents. They have been since before I can remember."

"Oh," that was odd. I didn't really consider the Hales my parents. Just kind people, more like an aunt and uncle. "Oh, okay." I finished eating and Jasper stood, so I moved to lean against the tree. He took everyone's trays, always the gentleman, and took them into the cafeteria. Alice and Edward started talking and it sounded like a conversation that I wouldn't understand, an inside joke or something, so I pulled out my iPod and turned it on. I saw Edward glance at me and his expression seemed curious, but he turned back to Alice. I placed both ear buds in my ear and looked back up at the sky as Cobra Starship's 'Guilty Pleasure' started playing. I tapped my foot, closing my eyes.

A moment later I felt someone sit next to me and I cracked open my eye to find, of course, Edward. Knowing what he would want, I'd be curious as well, I handed him my iPod as well as one of the ear buds. He chuckled once and took them. Different expressions flowed across his face as the band names scrolled down the screens: happiness, a little excitement, disappointment, and he looked overall impressed with what he found. The song ended and he changed it to 'Boston' by Augustana.

"Mm, good song," I murmured, taking my iPod back. The bell rang and I groaned, I hated turning off my iPod in the middle of the song. Edward reluctantly handed me my ear bud and I turned off the iPod, tucking it into my pocket.

He stood and held out a hand, but I was already standing on my own. I brushed off the dirt on my pants and said good bye to everyone. When I started to walk away, Edward followed. "Yes?" I asked, a little impatient.

"I go in this direction," he answered and I paused.

"What do you have next?"

"Study hall." Of _course_ he has study hall.

"I didn't see you yesterday."We started walking to the library again and he shrugged.

"I was in the back, keeping out of the spotlight as best as possible, I kept getting stares all day… So, what kind of music do you listen to overall?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Every kind," I answered. I reached to open the library door but he beat me to it, opening it for me. "Thanks."

"Even country?" He looked like he'd seen something disgusting and I rolled my eyes at him, sitting down and leaning against the wall in a back corner of the library.

He sat next to me, "Yes, even country, Edward. All music is worth at least trying to listen to. Except opera," I shivered and he laughed. "Opera is…a word," I muttered. "A word I can't think of right now, mind you," I pointed at him and he laughed again, "but a word none the less!" I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, looking at him.

"So… what's the point of study hall?"

"There is none, not this week at least." I sighed and clicked my tongue a couple times. "Yep, we do pretty much nothing for an hour."

"We could do something," He muttered, looking off into space.

"Oh?"

"We could get to know each other," he said and I scoffed. "Are you still mad at me?"

I smiled, "Not as mad, but you still owe me."

"How am I supposed to make it up to you?"

"Why do you feel the need to?"

His eyebrows raised at me question, "I'm not sure… I guess I don't like people being mad at me." I shook my head, looking away.

"You can't keep everyone happy," I murmured, I knew from experience. "Trying to keep everyone happy is a mistake… sometimes _you_ forget to be happy." I glanced at him and he was watching me with intense eyes, I looked up at the ceiling, resting my head on the wall behind me. "Yes, Edward?" I asked when I saw he wasn't looking away.

"Nothing," He moved into the same position as me, "And what, may I ask, is so interesting with this ceiling?"

I smiled, "Absolutely nothing."

"Then why are you staring at it?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Why do you need to know everything?"

He shrugged, "I'm curious."

"About everything?"

He grinned, "Yeah."

"Well, you know, curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm no cat."

"You're right, you're missing the whiskers." I muttered and he laughed.

"And the tail, I don't think I could deal with a tail."I rolled my eyes at him, straightening one of my legs out.

"Yes, a tail does seem quite uncomfortable." We lapsed into silence and that was fine with me. I would rather hang out with someone who could be quiet every once in a while without it being awkward, than someone who felt the need to fill in the gaps with mindless chatter. "So, what do you think of Forks?" I asked him after a few minutes and he half-shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I've always liked rain, so the weather doesn't bother me. I never thought I would like a small town, but we'll see. It'll definitely be a new experience…" I nodded and he sighed softly.

"How about you? Ever lived anywhere else?" I laughed and shook my head. "Always been in this little town? Hm, you should see Chicago, the difference is huge."

"I'm sure." The bell rang and we both stood, grabbing out bags and pulling them on. Edward led me to the doors and held them open. "See you in Bio." I half-waved and walked off in the opposite direction to government.

I barely even noticed government and total fitness as they flashed by in seemingly the blink of an eye. The only thing that even made me pause was that homework was given in government. It wasn't long until I was walking into my last class of the day, biology. The day's almost over, I thought excitedly. Really, my day hadn't gone _as _bad as I had expected this morning.

"Hello there." I jumped at the sound of a silky voice next to me. I turned to see Edward taking a seat at my side. I just hummed an acknowledgment in response, "Still tired?" He asked and I nodded, resting my elbows on the table and my chin in my hands. "Inspiration can be a hassle," he said so quietly I didn't think it was meant for my ears, so I didn't reply. It was funny that he remembered me saying that this morning, if he hadn't just said it, I would've totally forgotten.

We fell silent as class started and after a moment, Edward pulled out a notebook and started writing furiously, taking notes, I assumed. Maybe he'd finally gotten bored with me and would start following someone else around…

When class ended, all thoughts of him leaving left. He held the door open for me and followed me towards the parking lot. I couldn't help smiling and shaking my head a little, "Let me guess. Since we're going to the same general place, we might as well walk together?" He shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"I can go a different way, if you want?" I scoffed at this.

"Don't let me choose for you, don't let people walk on you. If you want to walk with me, walk with me." He smiled and his eyes flickered up and down me, like he was re-evaluating something.

"Hey, it's Edward, right?"We both stopped when we were confronted by Jessica Stanley, the servant of Tanya and Lauren. "I'm Jessica." She batted her eyelashes in a way that she seemed to think was attractive. Edward glanced at me uneasily and I started shaking with silent laughter. He was smart at least sometimes; he already understood that this was one of the girls who would flirt with him shamelessly. He may have even made the connection with her and the Jessica we'd spoke of during lunch, realizing it was the same person.

"So, what do you think of Forks?" Nice opening line, Jessica, so original… I wondered if I should save Edward, who was glancing between Jessica and me, repeatedly. Maybe I should save him…I'd wait to watch some of the fun first.

"Uh…it's okay." He said lamely, and I thought I saw him gulp.

"_Only _okay?" Jessica took a step closer to him, batting her eyelashes again.

"Some of the people are cool," He looked like he was having difficulty not fleeing the scene. I saw Jessica's eyes flicker to me, and back to him, smiling in a sickeningly sweet way.

"I was thinking…" Okay, okay, I'd had my fun, actually, this may be the funniest part yet. I wrapped an arm around Edward's waist, and looked up at him; he looked down, his eyes beyond shocked.

"Hey, baby, are you riding home with me today?" I asked sweetly, throwing a glare at Jessica. I hoped I wasn't turning red from withholding my laughter. Edward partially recovered and put an arm around my shoulders.

"A ride sounds good, Emmett probably ditched me already." Did I sense a hint of truth there? Did he understand I wasn't actually asking him?

Jessica looked at our arms around each other with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. "Hey, Jessica," she looked at me numbly, "You're going to start catching flies soon." With that, I led Edward away, brushing past her.

As soon as we turned a corner, I burst into laughter, dropping my arm. Edward dropped his arm as well, but didn't laugh, just scowled. I laughed until my face was red, but stopped before I started crying from the hilarity of it. When I straightened and looked at Edward, he was still scowling but his green eyes were alight with laughter. "That was great, we should put on that charade every time, and her expression was priceless!" I finally said and he smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Her expression _was _kind of funny." He relented and I raised my eyebrows.

"Funny? Her expression was _hilarious_!" I pumped my fist, "I love messing with them."

He rolled his eyes and then gently gripped my elbow, turning me around, towards the parking lot. "So, you…" I trailed off, freezing, when I felt an arm be slung across my shoulders. I turned to glare at Eric, one of the guys who was always asking me out. He wasn't as bad as Mike, but he and Tyler were still a pain in the butt.

"Hi, Isabella." He grinned at me, and started walking, pulling me along with him. I reached back and grabbed Edward's wrist, dragging him along before he snuck off. I heard him snickering behind me, and when Eric turned to look at him, he covered it by coughing.

"Hey, Eric," I greeted him sullenly. It was funnier when you weren't the one being hit on. And come _on_, twice in a row? Really?! I must be as unlucky as I thought. Edward moved forward to keep pace with us and I released his wrist. "This is Edward." I told Eric and I turned to look at Edward who I was surprised to see was glaring at Eric darkly. I felt Eric flinch, but then he focused on my face.

"I thought you might want to get together and study sometime this week." Eric said hopefully, throwing an anxious glance at Edward.

"Actually," Edward reached out, wrapping an arm around my waist and gently pulling me out of Eric's grasp, "Bella's busy this week."I raised an eyebrow at him, but played along; anything to get away from Eric.

"The whole week?" Eric asked incredulously and reached out to take me back. Instinctively, I flinched into Edward's side and I felt his arm tighten fractionally.

"The whole week." Edward repeated, glaring at Eric again. Wow, if looks could kill, Eric would've keeled over about ten feet back.

"Bye, Bella." Eric said quickly, not even looking at me, then he scurried off in the direction we'd just come from. A little before he was out of sight, I blew a breath of relief, but Edward didn't release me until Eric was gone. We started back on our walk to the lot.

"I guess you don't owe me anything…" I said to Edward and he just shrugged.

"Are you still mad at me?" I paused in front of my car, studying him.

"No," I finally said and he smiled crookedly, "but don't test me again." I waved a finger at him warningly and his smiled grew. I climbed into my car, tossing my messenger bag onto the passenger seat. I waved and he waved back as I turned the key in the ignition and my car roared to life. I peeled out of the lot, looking in my rearview mirror to see Edward looking back over his shoulder at my car.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been on vacation. What'd you guys think? I'm hoping to have some funny parts in the next chapter, I can't wait to write it, hope to post soon :] Thanks for favorites, alerts, and reviews. Check out my other stories!!**


	4. Those Hair Things

_I peeled out of the lot, looking in my rearview mirror to see Edward looking back over his shoulder at my car._

**BPOV**

"Come on, Bella, we're going to be late!" Rose hollered up the stairs as I threw my hair up into a messy pony tail.

"I'm comin'!" I yelled back and pulled on my brown plaid DC's. I threw on a hoodie and grabbed my umbrella because it was pouring buckets outside. I ran down the stairs, jumping from the last three stairs to the bottom. I called goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Hale over my shoulder before closing the door behind me and jumping into Rose's M3. I hated not being in my car, but we needed to get going. I closed the door and Rose drove like a madman down the street, towards the school.

"I need to get you a new alarm clock," Jasper muttered from the passenger seat and I rolled my eyes.

"I know, I know, it sucks, I'll get a new one soon…" Rose met my eyes in the rearview mirror, rolling her own blue eyes. She knew that was unlikely. "Just drive," I scowled and she laughed, turning the last corner. When she pulled into the lot, she parked next to a huge Jeep Wrangler I'd never seen before. The Cullen's were standing next to it, they seemed to be arguing. Well, at least Emmett and Alice were. Edward was just watching with an amused smiled, leaning against the door of the Jeep. When we pulled up next to them, Edward looked up and Emmett broke away from Alice, staring at Rose. I held back a snort of laughter, that stare probably made Rose's day, she seemed to have a thing for Emmett like Jazz did for Alice.

We all got out and I opened my black umbrella, covering myself from the rain. It would be a pain in my butt if I walked around for the rest of the day looking like a drowned cat. "Hey," Rose's tone, as she turned to Emmett, was flirtatious and I looked away. Right at Jasper and Alice. Alice was whispering something in Jasper's ear as he bent over, smiling at her. I smiled to, if she made Jasper happy, I liked her. "Penny for your thoughts?" I turned to see Edward under my umbrella, holding his own at his side.

"I'm just glad they're happy," I told him with a smile. He observed them for a second before nodding.

"Yeah, me too…" I handed him the umbrella and he took it, looking at me with an arched eyebrow. I tightened my pony tail so it wouldn't fall out and took back the umbrella. He shrugged and looked around at the people using umbrellas or folders to cover their heads. I saw a girl I didn't know too well, Alison, I believed her name was, running across campus to her first period with no water protection. She had never been the sharpest tool in the shed, if you catch my drift. The five-minute warning bell rang, almost drowned out by the sound of pounding rain, and Edward walked out from under my umbrella, putting up his. He said goodbye and I waved, walking off to gym. They would let us do something in the gym today, and I was glad we wouldn't have to run much.

I followed a small group of girls into the locker room and shook out my umbrella, putting it into my locker and dressing out. Riggsy had us run around the court twice and then let us loose with a few basketballs and a couple soccer balls. I walked over to the bleachers and lay down as some of the other girls sat and socialized.

"Have you seen the new guys?"One girl asked her two friends a couple rows up. My ears perked at this, it would be interesting hearing.

"Yes, they're hot!" One of her friends answered and the other nodded eagerly.

"I heard that Tanya has set her sights on Edward, the bronzy haired one, and that Lauren wants the buff one, Emmett." The first one looked excited and sad at the same time as she said this, I tried not to scoff.

"That should be interesting…" replied the third one slowly.

"What do you mean?" The second girl questioned.

"Well," the third continued, "Rosalie Hale has her eyes on Emmett and Lauren wouldn't stand a chance against her." The other two nodded, taking in this news.

I tuned them out, thinking on what they'd said. Poor Emmett. Lauren wanted him and I had no idea what was going for her. She wasn't very good-looking and she was so stupid it made you want to slap her. Poor Edward, too. Unlike Lauren, Tanya was actually good-looking and had the average IQ; you could hold a partially intelligent conversation with her. Though, if she could choose, it would be on something like shoes or how beautiful she is. I was hoping Edward would be smarter than to choose someone like her though, maybe Angela, if she wasn't already dating Ben happily.

I got up and started kicking a soccer ball against a wall, running to keep up with it. I almost hit a couple girls when it flew past me. One of them scowled, glaring, while the other shrugged when I apologized and tossed me the ball. Her name was Jamie; she was pretty cool, one of the few girl jocks in the school. She was the star of the basketball team, which pissed off most of the guys. I returned to what I had been doing until the class was called to an end and we were allowed to dress out. I changed and looked in the mirror to check on the pony tail that was now totally falling out. I took it out quickly and collected my hair into my hand, putting it back into a pony tail. Snap! My stupid hair thing snapped in two and I growled, holding it in my hand. Stupid thing. I tossed it in the garbage and looked around for someone who might have an extra. "Jamie, do you have an extra hair…thing?" I asked and she checked her pockets and locker before shrugging.

"Sorry, Bella, I forgot to bring an extra today," she sounded sincere and I shrugged it off.

"It's fine." I moved down the row of lockers, stopping next to Angela. "Hey, Angie, do you have one of those hair things?" She frowned, looking through her bag.

"No, but I have a brush if you want?" I sighed and took the brush she handed me, pulling it threw my hair several times before handing it back to her.

"Thanks, Angie," She smiled and I hurried back to my locker, grabbing my bag and umbrella. I walked out and heard the cheering of girls. It had stopped pouring. "Yes!" I whisper-yelled, closing my umbrella and melting into the flow of students, letting them shuffle me to the Trigonometry room. "Hey, Marina," I grinned and she smiled as I sat down. "I saw you and Brandy going crazy over your drawings yesterday, care to share?" She laughed and pulled out a seemingly plain red notebook. I opened it and within seconds was laughing at the doodles, comics, little dialogues, and anything they could come up with. I tried not to laugh too hard as class began. I read the notebook all hour, never once paying attention. I was lucky the teacher didn't call on me.

When class ended I handed her the notebook and she looked satisfied with my reaction. "You should really publish these things; no student would ever be bored again!" She laughed and slipped the book into her bag.

"I'll publish when you write mermaids," I scowled and she left the room with a wave over her shoulder. I walked out into a barely noticeable drizzle and made my way to English. I sat down in my seat, next to Edward and he glanced up at me, doing a double-take.

He stared at me for a moment before finally asking, "Wasn't your hair _up_ before?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes," I grumbled, "my hair diddly broke…" I pouted, reaching back and tucking my hair behind one ear.

Edward eyebrows shot up "Come again?" His brow furrowed, now lowering to shadow his eyes, "Is that a technical term?"

My eyes narrowed into a glare, "It's _my_ technical term, got a problem with it?" I growled at him and his eyes widened.

He held his hands up in surrender "No, no, no," he said quickly, then smiled, "no problem. I'll just have to tell Alice she's been using the wrong word this whole time." He smiled lopsidedly and I rolled my eyes, scowling again.

"Whatever," I muttered and listened quietly to the teacher. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward watch me for a moment longer before turning towards the front of the room. I rested my cheek in the palm of my hand and tapped my foot impatiently all through class, unable to wait for lunch.

When the bell rang, I jumped up and left the room, slowing my pace to let Edward catch up. "Why doesn't Alice walk with us?" I suddenly realized that she was in our English class, though on the other side of the room, but never walked with us. Edward shrugged and I let it drop.

We walked in silence to the lunchroom and got in line behind a group that looked like it must be the chess club. I half-hid behind Edward, looking around for Eric. The chess club was his 'posse.' Edward looked over his shoulder at me. "Something wrong?" He asked quietly.

I shrugged and peeked around his other side, keeping a look-out for any prowling admirers; they always seemed to come out of nowhere. "Are you looking for who I think you're looking for?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled.

"Most likely," I answered.

He glanced around for a moment. "You're clear," I laughed and vacated my hiding place, grabbing some lunch. We got through the line and headed for the doors, Edward opening one for me.

"Why thank you, kind sir," He bowed his head a little and I laughed. We moved out into the chilly air and I paused, looking at the ground. "What? I'm good enough to open doors for, but you won't cover the puddle with you jacket?" I peeked at him through my hair and his eyebrows were raised as he glanced between me and the puddle. "Of course, _you_ could just lie across the puddle…" I said, hiding my smile.

His eyebrows rose slightly higher, than he half-shrugged and walked around it, "I don't let people walk on me." I laughed and followed him around it, towards the others.

"Good," We sat down with the others and I started eating.

"Hey, Bella?" I looked up, past Jasper, at Alice.

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't your hair up in a _bar_-ette earlier?" She waved her hand around vaguely, gesturing at my hair.

I felt my eyebrows shoot up towards my hairline. "What the _heck_… is a _bar_-ette?"

"You know, a _bar_-ette, it holds up your hair." She pulled her hair up into the tiniest pony tail I'd ever seen to show me what she meant.

"You mean a _barrette_?" Why was she saying it like that? She put so much stress on the 'bar' part it was annoying.

"It's a _bar_-ette," She corrected me, incorrectly, "in Chicago… What's up with you Forksinites and your terms?" She muttered, and everyone who had stopped to watch us, cracked up. Forksinites? I thought we were Forksinians… I laughed at my own thought.

**[Forksinites pronounced Fork-sin-ites]**

**[Forksinians pronounced Fork-sin-ians]**

"Whatever, 'sides, it wasn't a _barrette_; it was in a hair diddly." I winked at Edward and he laughed again, holding his stomach.

"A what?!"Alice looked more than a little confused.

Edward quickly controlled his laughter and I figured he wanted to answer, so I bit back my retort. "It's a technical term, I'll explain later." I laughed and after everyone controlled themselves, they returned to their previous conversations. I slapped Edward a high five, still laughing quietly. Alice shook her head for a moment before giving Jasper her undivided attention.

I ate the rest of my lunch with random spurts of laughter here and there as I thought of the past couple hours. Jasper took everyone's lunch trays again and Edward turned to me as I rest my back against the tree trunk. This should be interesting…

"Do you have your iPod?" Or it was totally obvious. I pulled it out of my pocket, putting an ear bud in my ear and handing it to him. He put one in as well and scrolled through the artists, pausing here and there, and then continuing on. He started back at the beginning and then laughed at something he saw. "You have Beck?" He finally asked.

I laughed too, he'd found the song 'Loser' it was a great song to cheer you up. Totally weird and crazy, so it always made you smile. I reached over and pressed the select button and we both started tapping our feet to the beat. The fingers of my right hand picked across my leg like I was playing the guitar part, it was repetitive but fun. I sung a line here and there, but at my favorite line I yelled it, surprised that Edward did the same "Get crazy with the cheese wiz!" I collapsed into giggles and he chuckled, shaking his head. "That is _the _best line!" The bell rang, punctuating my sentence and I frowned. "Ah, man, I was having fun. We stood and walked off towards the library, leaving it on until the song ended, and then I turned it off.

We walked into the library and I looked around, taking in a deep breath. "I love how it smells here." I said quietly and I weaved my way around the library, picking up books and replacing them, sometimes reading a random page. Edward trailed behind me, picking up books as well, keeping some of them to check out. "Ooo, I love Edgar Allen Poe." I snatched two books of his poetry off the shelves and walked to the front of the library and handed my books to the librarian. She checked out my books and Edward's and we walked to the same back corner we'd resided in yesterday. I leaned back against the wall and immediately started reading, barely noticing Edward sitting next to me and doing the same.

We read in silence all hour as I poured over my favorite poet's works. He never got old. "Bella?" Edward bumped my shoulder with his and I held up a finger, finishing what I was reading.

"What?" He grinned, shaking his head and standing.

"The bell rang," He said and I stood quickly, shoving my books in my bag.

"Thanks for telling me; see you, Edward." I hurried out of the library and to my next class.

"Bye!" He called after me and I glanced back to see his hand up in farewell.

"Bye!" I yelled back, turning a corner, causing him to disappear from sight.

**A/N: My computer was really pissing me off with this chapter, saying everything was spelled wrong. Like diddly and Forksinites. Red was EVERYWHERE. ;] Anyway, hope you smiled, and I hope you liked it :D Tell me what you thought, anonymous reviews are appreciated as much as signed ones, I loves hearing from you guys :]**

"**Get crazy with the cheese wiz!"~Beck (anyone here know him?)**


	5. One of Those Nights

"_Bye!" I yelled back, turning a corner, causing him to disappear from sight._

**EPOV**

I stared at the clock in my next two classes until the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the last class of the day. Biology. With Bella. I really didn't know what I thought about her, she was so confusing. I wanted to know about her, her skateboarding, her music, and the songs in her notebook.

I'd lied to her.

I still felt bad, and I was sure when she found out, she'd be pissed at me. But I couldn't help it, what would anyone else have done if they'd found a strange notebook in their backpack? My first instinct was to look inside, maybe find a name. But there was none. I'd been on my way to take it to the lost-and-found when I'd been confronted by Bella.

As if cued by that thought, Bella took a seat next to me at our Biology table. "Hey," why could I never seem to come up with a better greeting than that?

"Hi," she answered, dropping her bag on the table and pulling out one of the Edgar Allen Poe books she'd gotten during study hall. That was another thing, she was interested in books. Besides Alice, I'd rarely met a girl who was well-read and who loved music like she seemed too. And she wrote amazing songs. Her lyrics were very interesting, unique and captivating, and I would kill to hear them sung. But I didn't have the guts to ask her, I wanted her to show me the contents of the book herself, maybe then I could skip the whole her getting pissed at me phase.

While looking through her notebook, I'd seen letters, and at time a number next to a letter, written above the words. It had taken me a while to realize that they were chords. Sometimes, arrows were written next to them, as if to represent a strumming pattern. I'd never been so mad at myself for picking piano over guitar when I was younger.

There had only been two songs without chords scribbled in. One had seemed incomplete, while the other had been my favorite out of all the other songs, the lyrics more interesting and heart-wrenching than the others. I was a little worried to know the story behind them.

But seeing no chords, no music, written to go with the lyrics had bothered me. For some reason, it didn't strike me as a song that would be sung with an acoustic guitar. But upon reading it, I could already envision a piano part to go with it. But I didn't want to write it down, for fear I'd show her and she wouldn't like it, or that it would be completely wrong for her style and she wouldn't want to sing to it.

I could hear it in my head so clearly, what I'd figured out, and I could see my hands playing it, but I'd refrained from doing so.

"Edward!" I snapped back to reality, Bella's voice in my ear and her hand waving wildly in my face.

I jumped, "What?!" I yelled back, looking around.

She giggled quietly, "Goodbye."

Oh. School was over, she was leaving. "I'll walk with you to the parking lot." Way to sound desperate… I didn't know if I liked her not, she was interesting of course, and I knew she'd be a great friend, but I couldn't figure out for the life of me if I liked her in a different way.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked as we left the room, sticking her hands in her pockets.

I shook my head, "You don't want to know…"

Her eyebrow quirked up, "Oh? Wasn't I the one who just asked?"

"Hm, but you wouldn't like what you heard, I think."

Her other eyebrow rose to the height of the already raised one, "How would you know?"

I shrugged, "Just a feeling."

Her nose crinkled and she frowned, looking away for a second, then her brown eyes flickered back to me. "Feelings can be wrong sometimes."

I scoffed, "I think I know how I'm feeling." At least the topic had been successfully changed, she seemed easily distracted.

"Maybe not, people are wrong about their own feelings more often than they realize." She looked sad suddenly, she was so cryptic!

"What's that supposed to"-

"Finally!" Rosalie exclaimed, cutting me off, looking at Bella. "It's about time you got here, I was about to leave you." She rolled her eyes and got into the driver's seat, Jasper sitting in the passenger.

"Bye, Edward." Bella smiled, but she still looked sad, and when she turned back from opening the car door, the smile was gone.

"Bye, Bella." I said as she closed the door, and then slowly trudged over to Emmett's Jeep, where he and Alice were inside arguing. Again.

**BPOV**

I turned over in bed again, glaring at the wall; it was another one of _those_ nights. A night where I couldn't sleep, and when I did, it was extremely light and as soon as I woke up, that was it. I hated these nights; I never needed too much sleep, but the few hours I got, I needed.

After another twenty minutes of rolling around, I sighed and got out of bed, pulling on my shoes. The only thing that ever helped with my sleep was a walk. I slipped out of my room as silently as possible, down the hallway and stairs and past the family room, into the entryway and out the door. I closed the front door behind me and took in a breath of fresh, slightly damp, air. It was sprinkling outside, but it was slow and looked like it would be stopping soon. I walked down the porch steps and walkway onto the sidewalk. I started walking down the street, slipping between shadows, trying to blend in and remain undetected. Even though it was late, you never knew who was out and I'd rather be alone.

As I walked, I thought about things to keep me distracted: the dew on the lawns, the reflections shown on the raindrops' surfaces, the quiet pad of my own tread. I trailed my fingers across the leaves of bushes and trees as I passed, feeling their texture and the dampness from the rain. I started humming one of my songs quietly under my breath and watched the shadows dance as I walked in their midst. "Bella," I jumped and barely kept my yelp of surprise in my throat as I whirled around.

"Jasper," I covered my frenzying heart with my hand. "You scared me out of my wits."

He smiled, "Sorry, Bells."

"What are you doing here?" We started walking again, him at my side.

"I heard you leave; one of those nights?" Jasper was the only one who knew about my sleeping troubles and late night walks.

I sighed, nodding, and he placed an arm across my shoulders. "You'll find sleep when we get back," He assured me, and I leaned into his side a little.

"What were you doing up?"

"My thoughts were buzzing noisily in my ear…" I smiled and he returned it.

"Thoughts about what?"

"Mm, I think the better question is 'thoughts about whom?'" My smile grew; I knew where this was going.

"So, Jasper…What do you think about Alice?" He stared forward, his smile softening and his blue eyes sparkling with happiness. "I don't think I've ever seen that face, Jazzy," I said quietly. My curiosity was definitely piqued; Alice seemed to have made quite the impression.

He looked back at me, grinning, "She's amazing, Bella. So happy and bouncy. Her outlook on life is bright and her energy is infectious. You can't be sad around her. Just being near her makes me smile. And it's nice to meet an intelligent girl that's not taken or my sister."

I grinned, "Well, if she makes my brother happy, I guess we'll keep her." He sighed contentedly, staring off into space again.

We walked in silence for a minute and my concentration on him and the conversation was slipping when he suddenly asked, "And what do you think of Edward, Bella?"My eyebrows furrowed and I felt my nose scrunch in confusion.

"What do you mean 'what do I think of Edward?'"

His eyebrows rose a little, "I mean exactly what I'm asking."

"He's…nice. He has good taste in music, and he seems pretty smart." What's with this line of questioning? This had absolutely nothing to do with our former conversation.

"That's all you have to say?"My eyebrows rose again.

"Yeah, what else am I gonna say?" As I spoke, Jasper gently pulled me around so we were retracing our steps, back to the house.

He shrugged, "I thought you might have a short ramble for him like I had for Alice."

"What?! What do I have to ramble about?" I slipped out of his grasp and his friendly arm dropped down to his side, "What makes you think I have something to say about Edward?" He looked taken aback at my response and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his plaid pajama bottoms.

"I just thought, you have both been acting like you're at least physically attracted. I thought maybe you felt similar about him as I feel about Alice."

"No, Jasper, I don't. Edward is my friend." If this was true, I was going to have to distance myself from Edward. I wasn't one to fall easy and that wasn't changing here. Especially now. I mean, I hadn't known the guy for a week! I wasn't going to let myself go through that again.

"Sorry, Bella, I didn't mean anything by it. It was just a question." I sighed and leaned against him, showing my apology. He placed his arm back around my shoulders and I slumped a little more out of tiredness. "Come on, sis." He led me up the walkway a minute later and into the house, locking the front door behind us. We silently walked upstairs and he opened my door for me. I stumbled in and flopped down on my bed, as he waited by the door. "Good night, Bella," He whispered, stepping outside.

"G'night," I mumbled and the door was closed softly. On a second thought, I stood and staggered over to the window, opening it half-way and laying back down. I pulled my comforter up and over me, curling into a ball. I stared out the window. As I watched, the wind picked up a tiny bit and the leaves rustled, joined momentarily by the soft drizzle of returning rain. I sighed as I watched it hit the glass, creating abstract paintings.

After a long time of staring towards the window and watching the weather, I rolled over, facing my bedroom door and closing my eyes. Sleep tugged on the edges of my consciousness, trying to drag me under, but it seemed to be catching on something, a thought. What Jasper had said earlier? I pushed it away and squeezed my eyes shut forcing sleep on me in any way possible.

I sung quietly to myself, it wasn't the first time I'd attempted singing myself to sleep, and I rolled back over to face the window. A light breeze caressed my cheeks, soothing me further and finally, _finally_, sleep gripped me in a warm, loving grasp.

**A/N: That's the shortest chapter I've written in a while, it's about half as long as they usually are… But I wanted to end it there, I said everything that needed to be said. Short, but I think enlightening. Hope you guys liked it :] Hey, if I were to put a link to my DeviantART account on my profile, would anyone look at it? All I need is one person to say yes ;] Have a good day, and sleep well :P**


	6. Feelings of Cheating

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N PLEASE READ!!!! Okay, guys, I don't know if I can apologize enough for not updating in over a month. I really am sorry though. A week after my last update, I went on a two week vacation. I wanted to update before then, but I couldn't really think :/ Then, all that I did write over my vacation is for later parts of the story. But I am pleased with what I wrote then :] Then I had a week before school started and had to finish up my summer projects for my advanced classes. Then my school schedule has been pretty tight with a crapload of homework. All the in between times, when I could've been writing, there was no inspiration for this story. Go check out my DeviantArt profile [link on profile], everything I've written the past month, is posted there. And I recommend people get an account there, it is WAAAAY better than in every way. Those are the reasons I haven't updated in SOO long…**

_**2**__**ND**__** EVEN MORE IMPORTANT A/N PLLLEASSSSEE READ!!!!!! I've decided that this will be my last fanfic. I am sooo tired of writing the names of other characters. And going through my chapters to proofread and having to change the names of my characters back to Edward or Bella because I forgot. So, this is my last fanfic. Anyone who will miss me, I apologize. I'll still be posting things on Deviant Art and I have a Fiction Press account under the same penname, Sierra Swan, that I might start posting stories under. Check out both accounts, please :]**_

_A light breeze caressed my cheeks, soothing me further and finally, _finally_, sleep gripped me in a warm, loving grasp._

**BPOV**

**Friday at Lunch**

I tossed my empty water bottle into a garbage can and stepped on my board. "See you, guys," I saluted my group of friends and Jasper sighed, shaking his head.

"You know I was only kidding!"Jasper groaned.

"Hey, you tried to restrict me; therefore, I must rebel."

Rose, Marina, Brandy, Tabbi, and Tristan were all used to our crap and just waved without really looking. Emmett didn't seem to care and Edward and Alice both were watching, looking confused. "What are you guys talking about?" Alice asked.

"Bella's ditching," Jasper muttered, still watching me. I smiled and waved, starting to go.

"Why don't we go with you?" Alice asked and I froze.

"Who's 'we'?"

"Jasper, Edward, and I." She answered like it was obvious.

"Guys, I'll probably just ride around or read of something…" I said lamely and Alice rolled her eyes.

"How about we go to our house?" She asked, pointing between Edward and herself.

"Because I'm riding and I don't know the way to your house."

"I have a plan for that." She replied simply.

I sighed "So, what, Jasper will go in your car and I'll watch where you go and follow? I can't ride _that_ fast."

"I said I had a plan didn't I?" She asked, standing.

I shrugged; Alice seemed to have a plan for everything. And I don't mean the plan, like she was a 'planner' and knew everything that was going to happen every second of the day; but 'planner' like she was devious and thought on her feet. "Whatever," I finally grumbled and Jasper stood, along with Edward, both breaking into smiles. We waved at everyone else and started walking, me rolling alongside the others. "So, what's your plan, Alice?"

"You'll see." She glanced at Edward and he nodded almost imperceptibly. I raised an eyebrow in question, but neither acknowledged it and I shrugged it off.

When we arrived in the parking lot, we passed Rose's car and stopped at Alice's. She jumped into the car, Jasper getting in shotgun after Alice patted it, looking at him. The trunk popped and I watched curiously as Edward walked around to the back of the car, lifting the trunk higher and pulling something out, as well as dropping something in.

"Backpack." Edward said, holding his hands up. I slipped it off and tossed it to him. He dropped it in and slammed the trunk closed, stepping to the other side of the car and patting the back. Alice took no time peeling out of the lot.

And there stood Edward. On a skateboard. "What?!" I finally said, after staring at him for almost a minute. He smiled crookedly, shrugging. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," I threw up my hands "Can you actually skate? Or are you bluffing?"

"Why don't you see for yourself? Considering Alice's driving, they'll be halfway there in about a minute."

"…Right."I answered, shaking my head. "I can't believe you skate." I muttered as we pushed off, gliding out of the lot and onto the street.

He chuckled, "For years now, skating was really big in my school one year and it stuck with me."

"Hm." As we rode to his house I noticed how smoothly he rode, he wasn't lying about skating for a long time. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You didn't ask." I rolled my eyes and he chortled, turning onto a road that I had never noticed before. There was no sign.

"I've never seen this street before."I told him and he nodded.

"It's a driveway, a long one, but still a driveway. It leads to our house."

"Finally!" Alice exclaimed when we stopped in front of them, leaning against her car. She shooed Jasper and I towards the house, "I can't wait to show you guys around! I sent Emmett a text to catch Rose and bring her over here, ditching last hour." She reached for the handle and I stopped, making her look at me. "What?"

"What about the guys?"

She shrugged, "You know you can do things without them, right?" I flushed and shrugged in response.

"Just open the door." I knew I didn't have to have them around, but I wanted them there. They were my guys… Alice opened the door and grinned at us. Brushing past me, Edward walked in before either of us. Alice glared before reaching down and throwing a shoe at him. I heard a smack and an 'Ow!' from Edward and we both started laughing. I held up a hand and she slapped it as Jasper waltzed into the house, "Good one!" I walked in as well and rammed into Jasper who wasn't more than a foot in the door. I whacked him, "Move, I wanna see!" He stepped to the side and I felt my jaw drop. "Whoa…Your house is huge!" Jasper threw a glance at me before walking in further.

Alice danced past and Edward smirked at me. "Our dad is a doctor."He informed me, like that made their house size make sense. It kinda did when I thought about it.

"A rich one," I muttered.

"Would you like a grand tour?" Alice chirped as she slipped off her jacket.

I peeled off my own jacket and shrugged. "A tour would be nice."

"Alice? Edward?"

"Who's that?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Mom," Edward and Alice said at the same time, smiling.

"Are we allowed to be here?" I asked, looking back at the door.

"Any friend of my children is allowed in our home at any time." I swung back around to face a young, good-looking women with shoulder-length caramel colored hair. "I'm Esme." Shem smiled at us and held out a hand to Jasper, who was closest.

He shook it carefully, "I'm Jasper Hale, and this is my sister Bella." I stepped forward and shook her hand.

I saw the confusion on her face, most likely due to our completely opposite appearances, and said with a shrug "His family kind of adopted me."

Her smile returned, and she looked over at Edward and Alice, "So, why aren't you four in school?"

"Tell you later, Mom." Alice pecked Esme on the cheek as she passed by, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the winding staircase to the upper floors. "C'mon, Jasper." Edward followed behind us towards the stairs.

"Ma'am," Jasper said, ducking his head and following as well.

Alice giggled, "Is he always so polite?"

I shook my head, smiling, "For the most part."

Alice dragged me all around the house showing us her bedroom, her father's study, Emmett's room, a room full of books. The last one Jasper had to drag me out of; a girl could live in a room like that. After that room, Jasper and I switched hosts and I was sort of glad. Alice was a little fast-paced and she wouldn't shut up about Jasper…

"So you like to read?"

"That's a bit of an understatement."

"What's your favorite book?" I scoffed, and covered my mouth so I wouldn't snort.

"That's just as bad as picking my favorite song!"

"Good point… Favorite author?"

"Still too many, Edward…" I trailed off when we passed the kitchen and I heard someone singing. I peeked into the room and there was Esme again, singing, to her…plants. "Edward, what is she doing?"I whispered so she wouldn't hear.

"She's singing to her plants," He answered simply.

"_Why?_"

"They say it helps plants grow…" He murmured, looking over my shoulder.

"I turned to look at her again, "So singing helps plants grow?" I asked, throwing all my disbelief into my tone.

He shrugged, "So they say."

"Well… what if you yelled at them? Would they still grow, just be all insecure and stuff?" Edward burst into laughter and Esme looked up curiously.

"Hey, kids, what's so funny?"

"Nothing," I mumbled, grabbing the still laughing Edward and dragging him to the stairs towards his room that he said was on the third floor.

He pulled himself together, "I thought _I _was giving _you _the tour?"

"We're going to your room; you told me where it is already."

"Whoa." He stopped, "Who said you could go in there?"

"Oh, will your parents not let me in your room?"

"No, _I_ won't."

I couldn't help being a little hurt at that. What was wrong with me being in his room? That was rude…

He shrugged, "I didn't clean it before I left."

I laughed loudly, turning to keep moving up the stairs, "Seriously? That's your problem? I'd rather you didn't clean it; I hate it when people clean up for me…"

He sighed, but reluctantly opened his bedroom door when we reached his room. I walked in, taking in my surroundings. The carpet was a thick golden one, to match the comforter on his huge bed. The walls were a steel grey to match that of the wrought iron roses twining around his bed posts. He had a fairly large stereo that was playing music already and a wall _covered_ in CDs. It looked like he was running a small business there were so many. In the other corner of the room, next to his huge window-wall, was a baby grand piano. "Wow…" I murmured, walking over to the piano and gliding my finger down the keys without actually pressing down on them. I looked at the window wall to see an expanse of trees and a river not too far off. "Wow," I muttered again and Edward chuckled, flopping back on his bed.

"So, what are we doing now?"

I shrugged, "So you play piano well?"

He smiled, glancing at the piano before looking back at me, "I like to think so."

"How long have you been playing?"

He thought for a moment, "For around nine years, since I was eight."

"Wow," I raised my eyebrows, looking between him and the piano.

"You say that a lot," He observed.

"There's a reason I'm saying it," I muttered. I looked at all the music scattered across the top of the piano and I picked up a few sheets. I recognized the titles 'Clair De Lune' and 'Lake Erie Rainfall' but none others. I was beyond surprised at the last sheet I held in my hands. The notes were written in pen. I held up the paper, "You _write_ music, too?"

He looked slightly nervous, "Yes."

**EPOV**

She sounded mad that I wrote music. That was not a good sign. "Are you _perfect_?!"

"What?"

She starting listing things about me, "You skateboard, you've played piano for nine years, you branch out with your music tastes, you write music; what _can't_ you do?"

"A lot, actually," I answered quietly. "What about you? You have all those qualities as well, except with guitar!"

She froze. "How do you know I play guitar and write music?"

"You've mentioned guitar before," I answered, at least I thought she did. Or had I only seen the chords in her lyric book? Either way, she seemed to accept this answer.

"And that I write music?"

"So you do?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Edward," she said with warning clear in her tone, "how did you know?"

"Don't all musicians test their music writing skills? If only for the sake of curiosity?"

She sighed, and silently walked over to my CDs, skimming the titles. "They're in alphabetical order from artist names." I told her, and she started jumping around, looking on one side of the shelf, then moving to the opposite end to look, like she was searching for specific artists. I wondered if she was impressed, or not as I followed her with my eyes. "If it's so hard for you to have an all-time favorite band, what's your favorite band of the moment?"

"I've been listening to a lot of Jack's Mannequin lately…" She pulled out a CD and opened the case. Looking at the radio for a moment, she popped the CD into the stereo and pressed play. 'Dark Blue' by Jack's Mannequin filled the room and I smiled. "This is my favorite song by them," she said. She walked over and sat down on the foot of my bed, crossing her legs and leaning back against the bed post.

"Mine as well." We listened quietly and I wished she would sing so badly, just so I could hear, but she did it so quietly, I couldn't really make out her voice.

As the song ended and the next one, 'Bruised', started up, I picked up the remote from my bed side table and turned down the radio to background volume. Even though I turned it down, Bella continued to concentrate on the music until I said her name. She looked at me, "Yeah?"

"Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?" She smiled at the lyrics being quoted, but the actual question caused it to fade.

"Yes. Have you?"

"I think everyone's experienced the feeling…" I muttered in response. She hummed in acknowledgement and I opened my mouth to ask another question, but then Alice and Jasper walked in. Jasper looked around my room curiously as Alice plopped down, crossing her legs, in the middle of my bedroom floor.

"Showing off your vast music collection?" Alice teased and I smiled.

"What else?"

"Maybe your fantastic piano playing?" I blushed very slightly at the compliment and shook my head.

"No, it doesn't matter. How about you show them your dancing?"

Bella chuckled, "We've already seen it." Alice raised her eyebrows at her, "It's in your walk." Bella explained and Alice's peals of laughter made me smile.

"Really?"

"Yes," Jasper answered for Bella. Alice smiled widely, blushing.

"You should play something Edward." Bella rested her check on her knees so she was looking at me.

I smiled my horrible crooked smile, who liked a crooked smile? It took someone really…special, to not be able to _smile_ properly. I hated it. "Only if you play something on guitar after." I tried to keep the mischievous glint out of my eye so I wouldn't tip her off. Little did she know...

Bella smiled, "Okay," she said easily.

I stood and stretched my wrists as I walked over to my piano. I played a quick scale and turned to look at them. "Good?"

"Boooo!" Bella practically yelled, "You can do better than that!"

"C'mon, Edward," Alice whined and I sighed. So, I thought of a good song to play, and came up with just the one. Maybe she'd sing… So I started playing 'Dark Blue' and Bella laughed, coming to stand next to the piano so we could see each other. I didn't even need to look at the keys I knew the song so well. I started singing with my okay-not-horrible-but-not-amazing voice and Bella smiled again. I nodded with my head in a 'C'mon' gesture. And she sang. And she was amazing… My fingers stumbled for a second before finding their rhythm again and Jasper laughed loudly. I totally ignored him and focused on Bella for the rest of the song. Her voice was so smooth, like she was born to sing. If you just passed her by on the street, you'd never guess, but she was so talented.

When the song ended, I just sat there for a minute. "You have an amazing voice," I finally said.

She blushed, "Thanks."

"Now for the guitar part!" Alice said, Bella looked confused as Alice went into my closet and came out with an acoustic guitar.

"Wait, I thought you guys would hear when you came to my house."

"And let you weasel out of it?" Alice asked, "I don't think so." Bella glared at the both of us.

"But I only play _my _acoustic."

Alice shrugged, "It won't kill you to branch out."

"It might," Bella muttered but took the acoustic into her hands gingerly. "I feel like I'm cheating on my guitar," She said quietly, holding the instrument away from her body like it was an offensive object.

"Just play it," Alice said, rolling her eyes. Jasper was watching Bella with a knowing smile. Bella sat down on the ground, leaning against my window wall, and spent the next few minutes tuning the dusty guitar.

"M'kay…" Bella said thoughtfully, looking up at the ceiling. Then she smiled devilishly and quickly played… the first few bars of Smoke on the Water.

"Are you serious?!" Alice asked, throwing up her hands as Jasper laughed. He knew she'd do that… I rolled my eyes.

"Please, Bella?"I asked.

She sighed and thought for a moment. "Whatever," she glanced down at the guitar, her lip curling slightly, like she felt disgusted playing it.

"It's not like your cheating on your guitar, just play it." Bella rolled her eyes, but after a minute obeyed and started playing. As she played, she closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto the wall. She sang in a whisper, so I had to strain to hear her. I was surprised to not recognize the song, though I loved the guitar part. She was talented in guitar as well. And she thought it was me who could do everything. How odd…

When she stopped playing, no one moved for a second, as the last note rung throughout the room. "What's the song called?" Alice asked quietly, always the first to break the silence.

Bella answered with still closed eyes, "Butterfly by Dave Matthews." She set down the guitar carefully and pushed it away, like a child who neglected a plate full of broccoli.

**A/N: So, there you go, FINALLY, the next chapter :] I hope you liked. And you know how Bella's kinda based of me in this fic? I can't sing to save my life, so that's one way we're really different, haha. Review please, let me know that you guys are still reading even after what I did!! **

***click here for cyber cookies***


	7. You're Going Down

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight.**

_Bella answered with still closed eyes, "Butterfly by Dave Matthews." She set down the guitar carefully and pushed it away, like a child who neglected a plate full of broccoli._

**EPOV**

Not five minutes after Bella finished playing, Emmett and Rosalie arrived, having ditched their last hour as planned. Bella, Jasper, Emmett, and I hung out in my room talking while Alice paraded Rose around the house, giving her a tour. "I think we should teach the girls football." Emmett said deviously, looking at Jasper and I like Bella wasn't there. I saw her roll her eyes out of the corner of my eye and Jasper laughed. "What?"

"Emmett, Bella could probably kick your butt at football."

"What are you talking about? Check it out." He flexed his arm and Jasper scoffed.

"Just because you're stronger, doesn't mean you'll beat her. Trust me." Bella folded her arms and leaned back against the wall, looking smug.

"I still think it's a good idea," He muttered.

"I agree, let's do it," Bella said, I was suspicious of how this was going to go, and I was slightly afraid for Emmett.

Ten minutes later, we were in our backyard, Emmett with a football, dividing into teams.

"Okay, now, to pick sides."Emmett said, he opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted by a yelling Jasper.

"I'm on Bella's team!" He shouted, throwing his arm up, and scurrying over to her side.

Emmett glared, rolled his eyes, and continued "I'll be QB for the other team." I walked over to Bella and Jasper and stood by them, without words saying I was on their team. If only to not be on the receiving end of Bella's wrath for what Emmett said earlier. "Great, so I'm stuck with two girls." Emmett sighed, shaking his head.

"Hey, if you're so big and strong," Bella said, pretending to flex like he had, "then you should be able to do this even if your team was made up of The Queen Bees." Everyone laughed and he muttered under his breath. "You can have the ball first," Bella said, and he perked up.

"Deal."

I wasn't sure how Rose was going to do, but Alice wouldn't be a hindrance to him, we'd taught her a thing or two about football. "Tackle?" Jasper asked.

"No other way," Emmett responded. He passed Jasper the ball and he kicked off. It went straight to Alice and she darted down our 'field' towards our 'enzone.' Jasper got to her first, and instead of tackling her, picked her up and sat down on the ground with her.

"Hey," she squealed "Does that count as a tackle?!"

"You're on the ground," Jasper replied with a grin. "You didn't think I'd actually tackle you, did you? I'll save that for Emmett." He wiggled his eyebrows at Emmett and stood, laughing. He pulled up Alice as well and they huddled together to figure out their next play. We moved into a defensive line and waited for them to decide.

After a moment, they broke apart and Alice moved to hike the ball to Emmett and Rose stood in a receiving position. I moved to cover her; maybe I could get an interception. "Hike!" Emmett grabbed the ball and ran forward in a QB sneak, which was more like a QB charge. Before I could even turn to tackle him, Bella was on top of him. Actually, she was _beneath_ him. She dove right into him, her shoulder ramming into his shins as she pulled him down. He almost landed on top of her! She immediately stood, breaking into a victory dance that made it look like she was in a seizure standing, while Emmett stayed face down in the grass.

A minute later there was a muffled "Ouch," from him and he moved into a push-up position before standing and spitting out some grass. He glared at Bella, "It's _so_ on."

Bella seizure-danced over to us, "I got you so good, Em."

"Hey, Bella," I said and she nodded an acknowledgment. "I've got a name for your victory 'dance.'"

I grinned my stupid crooked smile and she raised her eyebrows in question. "The seizure dance," My grin broadened and everyone broke out in laughter.

"You heard him!" Jasper yelled, "Everyone do the seizure-dance!" He started jerking his limbs about wildly and everyone else followed suit. Bella did it best and we all circled her as she did it, yelling "Go, go, go!" And laughing all the while.

"Okay, okay, back to the game!" Emmett hollered, after we'd all taken a turn seizure-dancing in the middle of the circle.

We moved back into our defensive line and waited until they got ready for their play as well. "Hike!" Emmett moved back and then threw it to Rose, who Jasper was…lightly covering. He obviously didn't want to tackle her either, so when the ball came her way, he jumped up and slammed it into the ground so she didn't even get a chance to catch it.

Bella punched him in the shoulder "You knew you could've intercepted that!"

He grinned, "They're gonna need all the help they can get."

Bella stared at him for a moment before shrugging. "Yeah, I guess you're right…"

"Two more downs," I reminded them as they moved back into a huddle. Alice waved a hand at me in a 'shut-up' motion without looking back.

They finally broke up, "Hike!" This time, Emmett did a quick pass to Rose who, to my surprise, caught the ball and bolted down the field. Surprising me even more, was that Bella tackled her and they were both _laughing_. I half expected Rose to go into a hissy fit…

"Last down!" Jasper hollered, smirking at Emmett. Emmett's eyes narrowed and he pulled in the girls to plan the next down.

"Emmett's taking it," Bella said quietly, watching them as they fought in whispers over their play.

"How do you know?" I asked just as softly.

"'Cause he won't risk the girls losing the touchdown for him." Wow, she already knew his personality. Emmett wasn't too hard to understand though.

Just like Bella said, they switched things up and Alice hiked the ball to Rose, who moved a couple yards back before passing to Emmett. He was so mine. With less than twenty yards to go, I pounded after him. "Come get me Eddie-boy!" He shouted over his shoulder. He turned slightly to glance back at me, his first mistake. And then he stumbled, losing his footing for about a second. Second mistake, he _dropped _the ball. I was so surprised, he almost scooped it up before I could. Then I was charging down the field in the opposite direction. Emmett fell behind fast, I was always quicker than he was, and Jasper moved to block me if the girls mustered up the courage to try and tackle me. They actually stepped back. I laughed once before running faster towards the other enzone. "Touchdooowwwnn!" Jasper and Bella yelled at the same time, throwing their arms up.

Emmett groaned loudly and I smirked at him, "No more going easy on you guys." Emmett said, pointing at me and we all laughed.

"Oh, yeah, _you_ were going easy on _us_…"

"Hey, kids, are you staying for dinner?" Mom poked her head out the back door, smiling warmly at us.

Bella and Jasper looked at each other and then at Rosalie, silent communication passing between the three of them. "That'd be cool, our parents will be glad we're out with other people." Jasper finally said, smiling back.

"Okay, why don't you all come in then and we'll eat?"

We all piled into the house, Emmett glaring at me for stealing his fumble. I just smiled back smugly.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle." Dad said, standing, when we entered the kitchen.

"Jasper Hale." Jasper shook his hand.

"Rosalie Hale, I'm Jasper's twin."

Dad smiled, "Twins? Interesting… It's nice meeting you both. And who might this be?" He held out his hand to Bella, who shook it.

"Bella Swan." She told him, "It's nice to meet you both," She glanced at Mom and back at Dad.

"It's a pleasure to meet you three as well."

"Now," Mom started bustling around the kitchen, finishing all the last minute things, "Let's eat."

Dinner was…interesting. Most of the conversation was Mom and Dad asking Bella and the Hales about themselves. The rest of the conversation was filled by a rambling, random Alice. "Hey, I have a great idea!" Alice suddenly said, louder than anything else she'd said. I jumped, paying more attention to what she was saying. "You guys should sleep over! It's Friday, just call your parents. That would be okay, right?" She asked, looking at our parents.

They smiled, "That seems like a grand idea," said Carlisle.

Rose immediately agreed while Jasper and Bella looked at each other. Jasper shrugged almost imperceptibly and Bella made an unsure face, which Jasper answered to by cocking his head to the side. Bella sighed silently, watching him for a fraction of a second, before looking at Alice and smiling warmly. "That sounds really fun." The whole exchange lasted less than twenty seconds and seemed to go unnoticed by everyone else.

Their connection seemed not unlike the one I shared with Alice, who I looked at now. My former observation didn't seem very valid, as Alice smiled at Bella, but there's was something in her eyes, and how her face was set. She looked at me and made a face like 'Did you see what I just saw?' I shrugged and took another bite of my dinner.

It was decided that Jasper, Bella, and Rose would go home, shower, change into PJ's, and come back in an hour or so. Then we'd pig out on junk food, watch movies, and have fun. We'd make our first real friends in Forks.

**BPOV**

"Hurry up, guys, I can't wait to get back to Alice!" Rose shouted over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs to shower.

"Or Emmett," Jasper added with a snicker.

"I heard that!"

I laughed with Jasper as I dropped my backpack in a kitchen chair and stuck my board behind it so it was sticking up into the air. "See you in a minute." Jasper and I parted ways, me going to my room, and he going to his room. I pulled on some basketball shorts and one of Jasper's old shirts that was too big on me. I threw my hairbrush, toothbrush, and _hair diddly_ into a small toiletries bag for the sleepover. After Jasper and I showered and Rose collected everything, we were ready to walk out the door. When Rose was done drying her hair and my hair of course, she said she wouldn't go if I didn't let her. I saw her glare at me when I pulled it back into a ponytail.

"Hey, that's my shirt!" Jasper exclaimed, pointing at the t-shirt I had on.

I smiled, "No duh."

"I've been looking for it for ages…" He sighed, "It probably won't even fit anymore. Fine, whatever, take it."

"Thank you…" I sang quietly, grinning, and walking towards the door.

"Bye!" We hollered over our shoulders to Mr. and Mrs. Hale then closed the door. "Shotgun!" Rose and I yelled at the same time, charging for the passenger door, as Jasper walked around, laughing and shaking his head.

**A/N: WOOO!! The next chapter is out and it hasn't been a month!! :D You guys should be proud of me ;P By the way, those of you who read Amistad, remember that little website I made for my fanfics? Well, I FINALLY really updated it. There will now be small sneak peeks found on the site for the next chapter a few days before I post :] So, definitely check it out, because I'm hoping I didn't waste my time for updating it. There's a link at the top of my profile; it's in bold and underlined, you can't miss it. I also posted more funny Twilight pictures to look at! Check 'em out, along with a gallery of photos I'VE taken! :D Thank you, and good night…**


	8. The Female Musician

**I know people hate A/N's as chapters, but deal with it. This is important. I'm putting this story on pause. I don't want to delete it, but I will **_**rarely**_** update. Come back in 6 months, I'll have updated. Maybe. No promises. It's just that since I decided this would be my last fanfic, it's become beyond difficult to keep writing this. I'm so ready to be writing my story. Even with my fanfics, I practically use their names, and that's it; but I'm done writing "Edward and Bella." So, I'll try and update every once in a while, but it won't be often. Sorry. Really, I am. Maybe I'll post on FictionPress, so make sure to check out my profile sometime, as of right now, my penname is "The Female Musician." It used to be 'Sierra Swan' but I felt the need for a change ;]**


	9. The Sleepover

"_Shotgun!" Rose and I yelled at the same time, charging for the passenger door, as Jasper walked around, laughing and shaking his head. _

**EPOV**

"I say we watch The Rundown. Dwayne Johnson is my kinda actor." Emmett grinned and picked it out from the four shelves of movies.

"No way!" Alice yelled, "We're _so_ watching P.S. I Love You."She pulled out the DVD and shoved it in his face, making Emmett cower back, both at the proximity with the hard object and his face, as well as the high pitch of Alice's voice. Rose immediately agreed and Bella, who was sitting in between Jasper and I, made an 'ew' face.

"I vote Mr. and Mrs. Smith," said Jasper. Alice looked betrayed and Emmett shrugged. Anything with action would suffice for Emmett.

"I'm thinking James Bond movie night…" Bella said, contemplating the ceiling.

"What ones would we watch?" I asked, "There's so many, way too many to watch in one night."

Emmett looked though the movie, "We have only GoldenEye and Casino Royale." He held up the two movies, "Sound good?"

She shrugged, "Sure; why don't we watch GoldenEye first?"

"'Kay," He popped it in and everyone took their seats, Emmett and Rose on the loveseat and everyone else on the couch. I had no doubt Emmett would try and pull the 'yawn trick' sometime during the movie. I was sitting on one end of the couch, with Bella next to me, then Jasper on the other side of her with Alice next to him.

"Who do you like better as James Bond, Pierce Brosnan or Daniel Craig?"I asked Bella as Emmett got up again to make popcorn for everyone.

She thought for a moment, "Daniel Craig."

"Why?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, he just plays the really intense guy well."

She watched as Alice hit play and Emmett walked back in a moment later, giving me a bowl of popcorn, a bowl to Jasper, and keeping one to himself. Did he really think we'd need that much?

"How so?"

"I don't know," she said again, "Like, a close up on his face, he's just got those really intense blue eyes…"

An eavesdropping Alice and Rose agreed quickly. "He's pretty gorgeous, if I do say so myself." Rose grinned, staring off into space. Emmett rolled his eyes and I covered my snicker with a cough.

"I've always had a thing for blue eyes…" Alice said slyly, purposely looking at the screen and not Jasper, who she was so obviously directing the sentence at. Surprising me further, Jasper appeared to not even respond physically to it and Alice blushed with embarrassment. I was amazed she didn't hit him for not acknowledging it. Maybe he was teasing her just like she'd just teased him, which would thrill Alice like nothing else.

"I'm going to get some soda." I announced standing and leaving the room. "Anyone want any?"

"I do," was the response from Alice and Emmett.

**BPOV**

"Hey, Bella, remember that one time _you_ went to get some popcorn…?" Jasper trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows.

I whacked his shoulder, "I remember, but no one else needs too!"

"Oh, yeah, I remember that!" Rose grinned and exchanged a devious glance with her twin.

I glared, "Don't. You. Dare."

"We so dare," Jasper chuckled while Alice and Emmett looked on expectantly.

"Well, _tell_ us!"Emmett said, watching Rose with eyes like that of a child about to be told an extraordinary tale.

"Okay, so this one time…"

"Rose, shut up." I growled and she just giggled and continued.

"Two or so years ago," Edward came and sat down next to me, after handing one of the sodas he was carrying to Emmett. He gave the other to Alice and sat down next to me with a soda himself.

"We were having a movie marathon Saturday," Jasper continued for her.

I switched tactics since apparently 'shut up' wasn't working. "Cierre la boca!" I barked as I bristled at the memory; I'd rather my new friends didn't hear it. It was Spanish. Yeah, I'm weird. They know that when I use Spanish I'm totally peeved though. **(Translation at end of chapter)**

Jasper and Rose rolled their eyes; they'd heard this phrase before. Emmett and Alice looked confused, while Edward let out a surprised laugh. In the silence, outside of Edward's laugh, the movie started and Emmett paused it, still looking at me.

"¿Usted habla español?" Edward asked, shocking me.

After a moment of silence I shook myself mentally and responded, "Un poco." I held up my fingers to demonstrate.

Emmett groaned, covering his eyes, "They're speaking Spanish…"

Alice made a dreamy/jealous face at us, "I wish I could speak one of the 'romantic' languages."

"Like what?" Emmett muttered.

"You know, Spanish, Italian, French, those languages." She said, and his eyebrows pulled together.

"French is supposed to be romantic?" Alice nodded and after a second of thought Emmett rolled his head around to look at Rose. Something about his posture just seemed to ooze confidence and cockiness. "Bonjour…" He said and Rose blushed, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"¿Cómo estas?" Edward asked, bringing my attention back to him.

"I think he just asked how she was." Alice murmured and everyone turned to watch us, making me blush a little.

"Bien. ¿Y tu?"

"Muy bien, gracias." He grinned and I smiled.

"De nada."

"So, that was something about them being good…" Emmett said and the others nodded, continuing to stare at us like lab rats.

I thought for a moment, trying to ignore them, "¿Qué te gusta hacer?"

He shrugged, "Me gusta escuchar música, pasar tiempo con amigos, y tocar el piano." Nothing I didn't already know.

"Something about music, friends, and piano." Rose said, and Edward chuckled.

"¿Y a ti?" He questioned.

I shrugged, "Me gusta tocar la guitarra, cantar, y patinar." I didn't admit anything new either.

"Me gusta patinar también."

"Okay," Emmett nearly yelled, "Let's just watch the movie before you guys give me a headache."

Edward held up a hand still looking at me, "How well do you know Spanish?"

I shrugged, and then he said some _really_ long statement, _really_ fast. I picked out several words, but missed a lot of it, "Pues… Yeah, I have no idea what you just said to me."

"So, not as much as you," Emmett broke in again, then hit 'play.' Edward laughed, but let it go and sat back to watch the movie.

All throughout the movie, there wasn't more than ten minutes at a time of silence. The whole time, Emmett was commenting, critiquing the acting and effects, which was pretty entertaining. If you'd actually been watching the movie, you'd want to throttle him; but we'd all seen it and by the end we were all talking over one another, debating aspects of the movie.

Emmett was putting in the next movie, yelling at Jasper about which kind of gun was more effective, a rocket launcher or a silenced handgun, when Esme and Carlisle came into the living room.

"I'm telling you, James Bond would do so much better if he had a rocket launcher than a freaking nine mil!" Emmett hollered at a Jasper who was shaking his head.

"A nine millimeter is a lot lighter and he can carry more rounds. Besides, with a silencer, no enemy would see him coming."

Emmett was about to respond, but Carlisle cut in, "Kids," Carlisle said, bringing everyone's attention to them, "We're going to bed, try to at least not yell."

"'Kay night," was the chorus from the Cullen kids; Jasper, Rose, and I just shrugged and bid them good night.

"It was nice meeting you," Esme smiled before Carlisle wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her upstairs.

"Like I said," Emmett continued, getting right back into the argument, "He doesn't need stealth if he has a launcher. He'll just blow them out of the water." He held up a hand when Jasper started and to respond and I laughed at Jasper's miffed expression.

"I agree, Jazz, he does so much better with a handgun." I lightly elbowed him and he grinned.

"I heard that," Emmett said, flopping back down onto the loveseat next to Rose.

"Deal with it," I replied, sticking out my tongue in that childish way of mine.

He did it back, causing everyone to laugh as we stared each other down. "Bring it, Em, I can take you."

His eyebrows shot up, "Is that so?"

"It's _so_, so." He stood and charged at me; I yelped and leaped over the back of the couch so it divided us. "Come on, Emmett, come and get me. You can, can't you?" I goaded him and Edward, Jasper, and Alice moved to the side in case Emmett tried to vault over the back of it like I had.

His eyes narrowed at the challenge, "I'll get you Swan, mark my words. When you least expect it," he pointed a finger at me, "I'll get you."

I scoffed, "Yeah, yeah, expect the unexpected. Bring it." I stuck my tongue out again, but he had turned and sat back down so I walked around and sat in between Edward and Jasper again.

"Shut up," he grumbled, "the movie's starting."

It wasn't ten minutes in when Jasper, Emmett, and Alice were already debating and running commentary. That was the best way to watch any movie, in my opinion.

**Spoilers for those of you who haven't seen Casino Royale** "I don't get it," Emmett muttered when the movie was over half-way done, "why would she sit in the shower, with the water _running_, in her _clothes_?"

"She just said it was because she felt dirty, she _did _help him kill someone." Rose answered, still watching.

"It's kind of a tragic experience, Em." When he looked at me, I nodded slowly with a sad, indulgent smile; like he was a child.

"It's still stupid…she ruined a perfectly good dress!" Everyone laughed and he shushed us so he could return to the movie.

When the movie ended, Jasper was the first to say, "Okay, time for bed, it's after midnight."

"No way, party-pooper," Emmett said, looking offended.

"Don't you want to do something tomorrow? Or would you rather sleep all day?" Everyone considered this and Emmett reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah, fine, fine," Emmett muttered, standing and helping Rose up, "…party-pooper."

A tired chuckled rippled through the group as Jasper, Rose, and I followed the others upstairs. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper would be sleeping in Emmett's room while Rose and I would be staying with Alice in her room.

We slowly set up our sleeping bags with Alice chatting away about Jasper and teasing Rose for flirting with Emmett. I slipped into my sleeping bag as Alice shut off the light and continued to gossip with Rose about the boys. I fell asleep as they began to compare ways to get me a boyfriend, as well as a match for Edward.

**A/N: So, that wait wasn't too long. The only reason I got to write it though was a weeklong break from school. I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing either :/ This doesn't change much though! I'll try and update once a month or so, but I make no guarantees. Life has been more than chaotic lately; and like I've said, I'm moving on to write my own stuff.**

**Spanish translation, at least how I know it, I only put it in there because my Spanish text book is right next to me and it dared me! I've only taken a quarter of Spanish, but if my Spanish profesor knows his stuff, this should be the main gist of the conversation: **

**Cierre la boca-(Bella)—Means: Close the (your) mouth**

**¿Usted habla español?-(Edward)—Means: You speak Spanish?**

**Un poco-(Bella)—Means: A little**

**¿Cómo estas?-(Edward)—Means: How are you?**

**Bien. ¿Y tú?-(Bella)—Means: Well. And you?**

**Muy bien, gracias.-(Edward)—Means: Very well, thanks.**

**De nada-(Bella)—Means: You're welcome.**

**¿Qué te gusta hacer?-(Bella)—Means: What do you like to do/What pleases you?**

**Me gusta escuchar música, pasar tiempo con amigos, y tocar el piano.-(Edward)—Means: I like(it please me) to listen to music, pass time with friends, and play the piano.**

**¿Y a ti?-(Edward)—Means: And to you? (As in, what pleases you?)**

**Me gusta tocar la guitarra, cantar, y patina.-(Bella)—Means: I like (it pleases me) to play the guitar, sing, and skate(board). **

**Me gusta patinar también-(Edward)—Means: I like to skate also.**

**Pues…-(Bella)—Means: Well…**

**Pointless conversation, but I was entertained. Maybe Edward will tutor Bella a little on the side later, I don't know...**

***Review :] ***


End file.
